


Torn between the Weasley twins

by FraBee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Jealousy, Shenanigans, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, george gets possessed, oc is 15 they are 17, oc loves both, they are underage only at the beginning they are adults fr the rest of the story, this is sin, twins fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FraBee/pseuds/FraBee
Summary: Juliette met Fred and George Weasley in a muggle supermarket when she was seven.Four years later she sees them again at Hogwarts, as she is starting her first year, and they become best friends.It all changes during her fifth year attending the school, when Fred and George both fall in love with her.Their love for Jules will tare a rift between them especially when they find out that she is pregnant and one of them is the father.---Honestly I wanted to revive this trash I wrote when I was 13. Now that I'm five years senior I would like to think I'm a better writer and I know what sex is, if you dig it let me know babes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Fred's P.O.V**

I was with dad and George at a muggle supermarket because dad wanted to show us where muggles got their food from, George and I where _so_ bored, so we started stealing things from people's kart's and putting them inside our own.

Suddenly a little girl bumped into George and I.

"Hide me! Hide me please!"she said.

"Ok but... why?" George asked.

"I did something bad, now my nanny is looking for me and if she finds me I'm in _big_ trouble." the girl said.

"Looks like we've found ourselves a little trouble maker Fred."

"My name's not _trouble maker_ and I'm _NOT_ little! My name is Jules and I am tallest in my class!"

"Well my name's Fred and he's George."

"Pleasure." She said and George and I both shook hands with her. "Now please hide me otherwise... _oh no!_ "

"YOU COME HERE YOUNG LADY, RIGHT _NOW_!" Shouted some old lady, guessing she was Jules's nanny.

Jules turned to look at her with sad eyes.

"Coming..." She said.

"Hey! You know, you don't have to go with her." I said.

"Then, what should I do?"

"You could run away, stay with us."

"Yeah, sure Mr! But my family's going to miss their favorite prankster _so_ I really can't run away with you." And with that she ran off without saying goodbye.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**Jules's P.O.V**

I got on the platform 9 and 3/4, and then on the train for Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry just as all the other kids did, there was just one difference between them and me: they were happy and I wasn't.

I knew that I wasn't going to fit in this school just as I didn't fit in the last one, I didn't know why my parents wanted me to go to a muggle school even if I came from an all magical family.

Then again they always encouraged me to stay among muggles and in a way I was grateful, I was quite fond of muggles and their inventions.

I was looking all over for somewhere empty so I could sit down without being bugged by anyone, and when I finally found an empty space I sat down pulled out my phone from my pocket and I started listening to music.

I was looking out of the window, the music volume was very high and I was thinking about how the next seven years were going to be hell, when suddenly I turned around and I saw two rather good looking boys with ginger hair (they were obviously twins) waving their hands in my face, and they looked like they were saying something but I couldn't hear them because of the music.

So I took my earphones out and one of them said:

"Oi! Are you deaf?"

"What's that you've got in your hands?" the other one said.

"Oh, this is my cellphone... And _NO_ I'm not deaf!"

They both looked at me with weird expressions until one said:

"You look familiar, do we know you?"

I was about to say _no, of course not_ but then it hit me these to were familiar. .. OF COURSE! They were Fred and George the two boys I met at a supermarket once.

"You're not by any chance Fred and George, are you?." I said.

"Yes! And you are?"

"I'm Jules..."

"Oh yes! Do you remember when we met her Freddie?"

"Yes George of course I remember! So how ' ve you been?"

And so we talked and talked until we arrived at Hogwarts.

***

The salting ceremony had already begun and I was so anxious I knew I was going to be a Haffelpuff and get bullied by the everyone, and then I heard Magonagall say my name:

"Juliett Ambers" God I hated my name _Juliett_ that's why I told everyone that I was called Jules.

I walked up to the professor and I sat on the stool then the salting hat was placed on me.

"Mmm Yes, I see pain and suffering but a lot of courage too and a good heart, therefore I choose Griffindor!"

Oh god, I actually made it! I was in Griffindor the house that everyone wanted to be in!

A loud cheer came from the Griffindor table and I saw Fred and George calling me so I could sit next to them, so I timidly walked towards them and sat down.

"Well done _little trouble maker_." George said and I glared at him.

"Say what did the professor call you?" Fred asked.

I went red.

"J-j-just m-my name." I stuttered.

"Oh really? Because _I_ heard the professor call you Juliett, _Juliett_." He said smirking.

" _Shut up_!"I snapped.

"Ok sorry I..." But he stopped talking when Dumbeldore began his speech.

* * *

It had been a very long and lonely week.

I didn't make any new friends but on the bright side I didn't make any enemies.

I was sitting on my own on somewhere I knew that nobody would bother me, when suddenly I felt somebody tap me on both shoulders and I nearly jumped when I turned around to see who it was.

"Hello trouble maker!" They said in unison.

"Fred... George... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Looking for you of course!" George said.

"Why is that?"

"Because we wanted to hang out with you if that's ok. We would have looked for you sooner but we thought that you'de be busy on your first week."

George replied smiling.

"Hang out? With me?" I asked them as if they'd told me the most impossible thing in the world.

"What's the matter? Can't your friends hang out with you?". Fred asked this time.

"...you're my friends?" I was about to cry.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" George asked.

"It's just that I-I never had friends before." I said looking at the ground.

They must have noticed that I was about to cry because they both stepped closer to me and hugged me.

"Well that settles it then, you'll be our best friend."

And so it was, I became best friends with the Weasley twins and thanks to them I became friends with a lot more people in my year such as Harry Potter, Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley and Neville Long bottom.

By the end of my forth year at Hogwarts I had it all: friends, good grades and I was even on the quidditch team.

But then suddenly everything changed, and it all fell into darkness.


	2. Are you sure about this?

Jules ' P.O.V

It's been five years, five years since I my first day at Hogwarts, it's been fun although I think things are getting weirder and there is always something strange going on with my friends Harry, Ron and Hermione.

This year is going to be the saddest for me because it's the last year for Fred and George, and after that I don't know when I'll see them again.

We sat down in the great hall and Dumbleldore started his speech and then he introduced the new DADA teacher, well actually she introduced her self, I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get along with her.

***

George's P.O.V

After we ate, and everyone went to sleep I stepped out of bed to go talk to Fred.

I walked to his bed and started shaking his shoulders a little.

" _Fred! Fred! Come on Freddie wake up!"_ I whispered.

"Wha-what? Is that you George? " He asked with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah it's me now get up we need to talk!"

He mumbled something about not wanting to get up and that I owed him a favor and then we walked to the common room.

"So, George this better be something good for waking me up in the middle of the night, _and you know how much I need my beauty sleep_."

"Oh shut up Fred, ya big wuss!"

"Ha ha ok so, what is it?"

"I'm in love with someone, and I think I have been for a long time now."

"Really?! Me too, I was going to tell you tomorrow. "

"It's not just that, I'm in love with someone who's very close to me..."

"Oh god! It's not me, is it?

"Are you barking mad? No of course not!"

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing Fred you're very attractive, and if I was a girl and I wasn't your sister I would definitely go for you." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's what I wanted to hear." He said and grinned."So who is it?"

"It's... Jules" I said.

His mouth flew open. "Ju-Jules?"

"Yeah what's wrong with her?"

He shook his head and said: "This is bad George, very bad."

"And why is that? I thought you liked her."

"That's exactly the problem mate I don't just _like_ her, I... I love her."

We stared blankly at each other for a while and then I said:

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"I guess we have to find out witch one of us she fancies..."

"Wrong! First we need to find out if she even fancies one of us, I just don't know how... I mean it's not something you just blurt out..."

Fred was now looking at me with mischievous eyes and a wide grin on his face.

"Georgie, I have an idea."

***

Jules ' P.O.V

Today I played my first quidditch match of the year, of course we won, Ravenclaw isn't such a tough team to beat.

I was the only girl on the team today because Angelina couldn't play, so as always I waited for all the lads to shower and then when everyone was gone I walked in the shower, stripped down and started washing myself, when suddenly I heard something move behind me, so I turned around and I found two fully naked Weasleys staring at me with lust filled eyes.

I immediately tried to cover myself up but it was no use, they already saw me anyway.

"George, Fred... What are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We want to take a shower." Said George, taking a step closer to me.  
He was now standing next to me on my right, our bodies were so close that I lost track of time, all that mattered was his sweet warm breath on my neck.

I shivered, inhaled deeply, looked at Fred and with all the voice I had left I asked:

"Bu-but why didn't you go before with the guys?"

"Because we wanted to take a shower with you" Fred said in a husky voice, then he stepped towards me, grabbed me by the hips, pulled me on to him so I could feel his erection and kissed me.

The kiss was soft and sweet, at first I was shocked but then I gave in.

Soon after that, his tongue started to ask permission to explore my mouth and of course I let him in.

Suddenly I felt someone leaving kisses on my neck and nipping at my shoulders, and then I remembered about George who was now standing behind me, and his hands were roaming my body.

I arched my back when I felt his expert fingers massaging my breasts and I moaned in Fred's mouth.

"I think our _Juliett_ likes that Fred."

Fred and I broke the kiss.

"Oh yes, I think she does. Am I right _Juliett_?" He asked me smirking.

"I _thought_ I told you guys not to call me that _ever_." I growled.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" George asked teasing me.

I escaped his grasp and I backed both of them against the wall.

"Oh I think some punishment should be in order."

I placed my hands on their chests and I trailed my fingers south.

They gave each other a look and then looked back at me.

I was now stroking their dicks and enjoying how I made the boys flinch under my touch, when I finally grasped them in my hands George shut his eyes and Fred bit his lip in anticipation.

I grinned to my self knowing the effect I had on the boys and then I started to pump hard and fast up and down.

"Oh, God!" Fred breathed out.

"How do you do that?" George said, well more like shouted.

I felt them grow harder and bigger in my hands, but I let go just before they could cover me with cum.

"Alright _trouble maker_ it's your turn now."Fred said, his eyes dark with lust.

He put his hands on my hips and got on his knees. He started kissing my pussy and soon after he slid his tongue inside my folds and I arched my back while he ate me out without mercy.

" Eh- hem" I heard George clear his throat.

I softly pulled Fred's head up and walked towards George.

I pecked him on the lips, winked at him and got on my knees.

He swallowed hard when he realized what I was going to do to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked with a weak voice, it was weird seeing this side of him.

I just smiled at him and I looked back at his already hardened dick.

I kissed the tip of his cock and he made his hands into fists, then I started to go up and down his erection fast.

"Ngh... Jules! I-I'm gonna..." He shouted and tried to lift my head up,but that wasn't going to happen.

When he finally understood what I wanted he gave up just as he released his warm seed inside of me and I swallowed, it's been so long since I wanted to taste one of the twins.

I got up and took George's hand and we walked towards Fred.

"Freddie...Georgie." I said whispering. "I-I need you...now."

"Are sure about this?" Fred asked, his eyes where filled with concern and maybe... love, no, no they didn't love me they just wanted to shag someone, and couldn't say no to them, it might of ruined our friendship and plus I obviously fancied both of them and there was now way I could have resisted.

But was I going to do it? Lose my virginity for some mindless shag? I always thought that it was going to happen with someone that I loved. Someone who loved me back.

And the sad thing was that I loved both Fred and George like no one else even if they didn't love me, and I knew that I wasn't going to get another shot at this.

"Yeah Freddie... I am."

Fred looked at George and nodded.

I was now standing in between them George behind me and Fred was in front of me.

Fred looked in my eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think I can do this to you Jules... I don't want to cause you any pain." He said.

I kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I said.

He cupped his hands around my face and I closed my eyes, then I felt him thrust inside of me; It was painful but it felt so right that I fell in love with the pain, it was like a drug.

He started to go inside and out of me, slowly at first, then faster but I could tell he was trying to control himself and he wasn't going as fast as he wanted to.

The pain I had felt before had now turned in to pleasure and I kept moaning and screaming Fred's name.

Then finally he released his seed inside of me and I moaned with pleasure and bit his shoulder. 

He let go of me and I walked over to George.

"It's ok Jules you don't have to... if you're tired." He said looking at the the ground.

"Tired? Are you joking George? I can't get enough of you two."

A wide smile spread across his face.

"Oh really?" he said picking me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He put me down and pressed me against the wall, then he thrusted inside of me and I screamed his name. When he came inside of me we decided to stop as it was getting late and people might of started worrying about where we were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

None of us was hungry so we decided to skip dinner and just go to the Griffindor common room.

We sat in front of the fire, none of us said anything and it was killing me, I would have given anything to know what they were thinking.

George's P.O.V

The three of us just sat there without saying anything, I wondered who Jules chose in the end, I even wondered if Fred's plan worked.

"That's enough guys." Jules said interrupting my thoughts. "What's the deal here? You both fuck me out of the blue and now you don't even talk to me?"

"We're just waiting for you to make your choice." Fred said.

"Choice? What choice? What are you talking about?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We're both in love with you, that's why we did what we did today. But now we want know witch one of us you love more than just a friend." I said.

Her eyes widened, they even looked watery, it reminded me of the time we told her that she was our friend.

"Jules? Are you ok?" Fred asked her.

"Well it's not every day that both of your best friends tell you that their in love with you." She said with a weak smile.

"You really had no idea? Not even after the shower?" I said.

"No... I thought it was just a bet or something... and I obviously fell for it because I..." she closed her eyes. "Because I like you both."

"We figured." Fred said smiling.

She smiled back, god she had a beautiful smile, then again everything about her was beautiful from her long chocolate brown hair to her green eyes, and the way her body fit perfectly in my arms she felt so fragile I was afraid I was going to break her.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Fred say:

"So which one of us do you choose?"

"I... Fred it's not that simple, what the three of us shared before was the most magical experience I ever had but..."

"But?" Fred and I said at the said time.

"The thing is that I can't choose one of you because: for one the other would be heart broken, I don't want to be the cause of the heart break of one of my best friends and the other reason is that I can't possibly choose between you two because I don't love one of you more than I love the other."

Fred stood up and shouted: "So that's it? You just think we're the same thing? Just like everyone else thinks, that George and I are exactly the same and we don't have different personalities. God that is so typical! And you know I've gotten used to it by now but I thought that at least our best friend would have seen us differently!"

After he said that he ran to the boy's dormitories.

Jules tried running after him and said:

"No Fred! Please! That's not what I meant!"

But before she could I hugged her and said:

"Hey it's ok Jules, he'll get over it."

"But George that's not what I meant, what I meant was that you were both my first real friends and we always did everything together, I grew loving you both at the same time. I love everything thing about you two all the details that you both have in common like your amazing imagination and sense of humor and also the things that separate you like the way you get so jealous when Fred thinks of a better prank than you, Fred isn't like that."

I went a little red when she said that, I mean it was so true nobody else ever noticed that before. "Or the way Fred raises his eyebrows and starts to smile when he overhears someone talking about him or the products you guys sell, I've noticed that he's incredibly proud deep down and you're not." Oh yes, Fred was terribly proud of himself no matter what he did.

She buried her head in my chest and I felt warm tears spilling on my shirt.

We heard someone say the password from outside of the common room so we separated and she mouthed goodnight to me and left.

If Fred doesn't apologize to Jules soon we might lose her as a friend and I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself if it happens.


	3. Detention with Fred

George's P.O.V

It's been a week now since Fred got mad at Jules, she tried sending him messages during meal times but he just ignored them.  
He's not the same anymore, it's like my brother is gone: he's always quiet and when anyone ( including myself ) tries to speak to him he always replies angrily and tells you to leave him alone.

As for Jules she doesn't hang out with us anymore obviously because of Fred, she sometimes waves at me when she sees me in the hall but that's it.

So there you have it : I lost my brother and my best friend, I need to sort things out before they get out of hand.

* * *

Fred and I had a free period so I decided to talk to him about Jules.

"Fred I need to talk to you. "

"For the last time George, if this is about Jules then I don't want to hear it..."

"Well guess what Fred? I don't give a fuck if you don't want to hear about it! She's our best friend! Are you just going to be mad at her forever? Oh, and by the way if you actually listened to her she would have told you that she didn't mean that she thinks that there's no difference between us but the exact opposite!

The reason she said that it's because she's in love with both of us... and it's killing her, and it's killing her even more that you won't even talk to her."

"George mate if you love her so much, then why don't you just go after her and leave me alone!" He said.

Then he just walked away from me.

***

1 month after.

Jules' P.O.V

It had been a pretty shitty month, Fred hasn't talked to me or anyone at all, I've been feeling sick during classes (I must have caught a flu of some sort) and on top of it all I've now got detention after Snape's class because I accidentally dropped a potion on him.

"Wait here Miss. Ambers while I go and get the other student who will be sharing detention with you." Snape said and walked out of the classroom.

Well at least I won't be doing detention on my own, so that's good... unless it's a Slitherin, I'm not saying that they are all bad but if this one is anything like Draco Malfoy then I'm doomed because all Malfoy does when he sees me when I'm on my own is call me _Weasley slag_ , because I always hang out with Fred and George.

I've never told them because I know that they would kill Malfoy, and even if I should hate him I don't, I can see that he's not really evil he just needs help.

My thoughts we interrupted when Snape walked in and behind him was...

"Fred?" I wasn't really surprised that he had gotten detention, I was surprised that George wasn't with him.  
They always get in trouble together.

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, then Snape interrupted us.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley is here because he, as he puts it: _accidentally_ lit his own brother's hair on fire."

Even if I felt sorry for George I couldn't help but giggle, Fred was going to have to explain this one... oh right, he hates me now.

"Now your job will be to clean all the cauldrons in this class, I will be in the classroom next to this one because I have to discuss something with Professor Magonagall. If you try to do something funny the both of you will suffer the consequences, even if you do finish your job you are not to leave this classroom until I return." He said then left.

Fred and I started cleaning but he didn't say a thing to me: no "sorry", no explanation, not even "hi".

"Fred, please listen to me, about the other day I didn't mean that I think..."

"It's ok I know what you meant, George told me everything." He said.

"Really? The-then why haven't you talked to me in a month? Don't you care about our friendship? Or am I just not worth it?"

"DON'T SAY THAT PLEASE!" He shouted and accidentally dropped the cauldron he was cleaning at the same time.

He was now crying and trying to hide it from me, trying to choke his sobs and wiping away his tears.

I didn't know what to do, I never had seen him this way, all I wanted to do was run to him, hug him and never let go.

But he spoke before I could do anything:

"I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself... after George told me what you really meant I realized what a real asshole I've been. And please don't ever say that you're not worth it because you are so much more than worth it, I never deserved to be your first kiss...I-I... I never deserved to be your first... to make love to you just out of lust because I wanted you to choose me instead of George. I'm so, so sorry and don't worry I won't bother you ever again."

At that point I just ran to him and hugged him.

He was a bit shocked by my reaction I guessed, because he just stood there, but then he hugged me back and rested his head next to mine.

"Fred Weasley you can bother whenever you want, life isn't the same without you, I...I love you..."

He broke the embrace and looked in my eyes.

"But... I love George too, and I can't choose between you two. Do you understand?" I said.

"Jules I..." Fred began talking but Snape walked in to the classroom.

"That will be fine I'll clean the rest of the cauldrons. Mr. Weasley you are dismissed, Miss. Ambers you stay here."

Fred waved at me and walked out of the classroom.

"What is it professor?" I asked.

"Well, sadly Miss. Ambers I overhead your conversation with Mr. Weasley. "

My heart stopped.

"We need to have a talk."

Oh God! What was Snape going to do? Was he going to tell my aunt back home that I did it with two 17 year old boys? No wait! He only knows about Fred! One way or another I'm still in deep shit.

"Miss. Ambers lately during my classes you've asked me if you could go to the toilets because it was an emergency, it has happened quite a lot lately but because you're a trusted student of mine I haven't doubted you. I am though getting very concerned and I have talked to professor Magonagall and she told me you've been behaving the same way in her class as well. So tell me have you really been sick or is it something else?"

"Professor I swear I really have been sick lately and it's getting worse. I keep getting up at night because I have to go and vomit."

"Well from what I heard from Mr. Weasley, you and him have...?"

I looked away, God this is so embarrassing!

"Yes." I simply said.

"And this happened more than a month ago am I correct?"

"...yes."

"Well then Miss. Ambers...you're pregnant."

"I'M WHAT? !" Pregnant? No way! He's probably joking with me. Wait! This is Snape he never jokes. Oh God!

"Please calm down Miss. Ambers."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? ! How the hell am I going to calm down when I'm carrying my best friend's baby? Not to mention that I'm still in school and everyone is going to notice! And how am I going to look after the kid? I still live at my aunt's house for fuck's sake! My life is fucking over! Mine and the baby's, and I'm only fifteen!"

"Right Miss. Ambers, _Shut the hell up and listen to me_!"

"Yes. Sorry professor..."

"Right. Now, you have every right to be shocked and a little scared but I will help you. First of all you will have to quit the quidditch team, then I will give you some potions that will make the changes of your body invisible, so even lets say in eight months time you will still look exactly like you look now. I will also give you some potions for the vomiting and the pain. But I'm afraid that's all that I can do for you."

"Thank you so much professor, I will forever be in your depth." And I really meant it.

"Yes, yes, now go! Meanwhile I shall inform all the other teachers of your situation."

"No! No! Please don't tell Professor Umbridge! She really hates me, she's just going to tell all the other students that I'm pregnant. "

"Very well, I won't tell her. Oh, by the way it's very important that you tell the father that he's about to have a child."

"Yes professor." But the question is: who is the father?

***

George's P.O.V

I was in the Griffindor common room just sitting in front of the fire, it's been quite boring without Fred and Jules around, then suddenly I heard a voice that I knew better than my own.

"Good evening Sir, would you be interested in some Fever Fudge?"

I turned around with a smirk on my face.

"Freddie?"

"Well who'd you expect? Filch's cat?"

"Yeah... now I'm kinda disappointed."

"Oh..." And he turned around to walk away but I stopped him.

"I'm only joking you daft prick! Why would I ever want that smelly old fart's cat?"

He just smiled and said: "I'm sorry George for the way I've behaved lately and I'm sorry that I set your hair on fire... it really was an accident. "

"Yeah, sure it was. And anyway I did manage to re-grow it so no harm done. Tell me what changed your mind?"

"I had a talk with Jules during detention."

"Oh, where is she now?"

"I don't know last time I saw her Snape told me to get out of the classroom and he told Jules to stay cause he needed to talk to her."

"Um, well it does sound a little strange to me."

"Yeah, Snape was acting a little weird, I mean cleaning cauldrons while he was out chatting with Magonagall, what kind of detention is that? And when he came back he told me to go and that he was going to clean the rest himself."

"There's definitely something going on here."

"And it's going to be our job to find out what."

***

Jules ' P.O.V

I was in my dorm crying, even if I had Snape's help what was going to happen when I turned up at my aunt's house holding a little infant in my arms? How was I going to carry on with my studies? Suddenly Hermione walked in.

"Oh! Sorry Jules I didn't realize you were here, I should have knocked."

"No... Hermione it's ok."

"Jules, you ok? Have you been crying?"

"No Hermione, I am most certainly not ok. And yes I have been crying."

"Tell me everything."

So I told her everything that happened (without going into the details) and her expression changed from surprised, to sad, and finally worried.

"So you're pregnant but you're going to hide it from everyone and you still don't know how you're going to raise this child."

"Pretty much."

"Jules you know that what ever you choose to do I will support you but I really think that you should tell Fred and George about this."

"I know Hermione but it isn't such an easy thing to say, I mean what am I going to tell them: 'Hey Fred! Hey George! I was wondering, do you remember that shag we had last month? Well guess what? I'm pregnant and I have no idea which one of you is the father.'

"Jules you know they have the right to know." She said.

"Yes I know. Now come on, let's change the subject, are you interested in anyone lately?" I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"What! No! Of course not!"

"Ok so you clearly are interested in someone and I even know who it is."

"No you don't! I mean... I don't like anybody."

"It's Draco Malfoy isn't it?"

She looked at me and here eyes widened, she was terrified that I had just found out her biggest secret.


	4. How interesting...

_"_ _It's Draco Malfoy isn't it?"_

Jules ' P.O.V

"How... how did you find out?" Hermione asked me.

"I see the way you look at him..."

Her eyes went sad and she looked at ground ashamed.

"...and I see the way he looks at you."

Her eyes lit up and looked back at me.

"Wha-what?" She stuttered.

"He likes you Hermione I can see it."

She smiled to herself.

"Ok but you can't say this to anyone, promise?" She said in a hurry.

"Promise."

***

The next day.

George's P.O.V

I was walking down a hall to go to divination class when Angelina called my name and ran towards me.

"What's wrong Angelina?" I asked her.

"What the hell George! Why did Juliett decide to quit the quidditch team? She's one of our top players, you and Fred don't have anything to do with this do you?"

"Ehi Angelina calm down! Jules quit the team?!"

"YES! Wait, you didn't know about this?"

"NO I FUCKING DIDN'T!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you and her are best friends. Anyway could you talk to her maybe try and convince her to get back on the team?"

"Yeah, I'll try."

***

I had to find Jules and talk to her, I mean why would she ever quit the quidditch team?

I sent her a piece of parchment asking her to meet me outside the school at six pm I really hope she will be there.

***

Angelina's P.O.V

After I had that talk with George I realized how damn sexy he was, just as Fred was.

Maybe I should go after one them, but who?

I should just flip a coin, they're the same thing anyway. No! I should go after Fred I know he had a crush on me once, after all we went to the Yule ball together.

It's settled then: Fred Weasley is going to be my boyfriend.

***

18:00

George's P.O.V

I was waiting for Jules on a bench, when finally I saw her, what a relief!

"Hi George! Why did you want to talk to me in private?" She said.

"Well first off... Why the _hell_ did you quit the quidditch team?! You're one of the best players I've ever seen!"

"George..." She paused. "There are more important things in life than quidditch."

"Not for you! You love quidditch! I remember you told me that the night before your first match you were so excited you didn't sleep at all. You always go to see all the matches of all the teams because you don't just love your team you love the sport. That's why I know for a fact that you're lying to me!"

"Fine I'll tell why I'm not on the quidditch team anymore!"

" _WHY_?" I shouted.

"Because I'm pregnant _dammit_!" She shouted back at me.

My heart sank when I heard those words.

She was... pregnant? But that means...

"Pregnant? Since when?"

"More than a month ago..." She closed her eyes. "That means that the father is either you or Fred."

I stepped towards her and hugged her tight.

"Jules I'm so sorry I shouted at you... I-I had no right... no right at all. Whatever happens I will protect you and the baby." Then I let go of her, cupped her face in

my hands and I gently kissed her even if I knew that I shouldn't, but the desire was to much for me.

Suddenly a single tear ran down her face and she said: "George... please don't make this harder for me... you don't know how much I want to kiss you and hold you... but already told you that I can't choose between the two of you so I won't."

"I know Jules you're right, it's just that sometimes I can't control myself... Anyway have you told Fred about this yet?"

"No, and I'm sort of scared."

"Don't worry we'll tell him together."

"Thank you George, for everything."

"Don't mention it."

And we walked together towards the castle.

***

Fred's P.O.V

I walked in the Griffindor common room but there was nobody there because they were all at dinner and I was looking for George but he wasn't here or in the great hall.

I was about to go out of the common room when I heard someone call my name:

"Freddie."

I turned around and I saw Angelina and before I could reply she pressed her lips against mine and started kissing me.

Jules ' P.O.V

George and I walked in the Griffindor common room, I was ready and confident to tell Fred about my pregnancy when I saw something that broke my heart in a million pieces:

Fred Weasley, the boy who told me he loved me and the possible father of my child was kissing Angelina Johnson.

Fred's P.O.V

Angelina pressed her lips against mine and started kissing me.

Before I could get her off of me the door opened and George and Jules walked in.

As soon as she saw them Angelina got off of me, turned towards them and said:

"Well perfect timing you two! Fred and I were having so much fun." Then she turned towards me. "Well never mind them Freddie, if you need me tonight you know where my dorm is."

She then winked at me and ran off to dinner.

I looked towards George and Jules: George was looking at Jules with a very worried face and Jules was staring at me and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Jules please it's not what it seems..." I began talking but she cut me off.

"Oh really? Because to me this is _exactly_ what it seems! How _dare_ you say you love me and all those things you told me in Snape's class! But they were clearly lies weren't they? All you cared about was shagging me and now you've moved on to Angelina well congratulations!"

Then she walked away towards the girl's dormitories but then she stopped to tell me one last thing:

"Oh and FYI: I choose George."

Then she ran off.

When she was gone all I could think of doing was punching the wall, I was about to do it when George stopped me.

"What are still doing here? Go after her she's your girlfriend now! She-she choose you..."

"Fred please calm down and explain to me why you kissed Angelina if you love Jules."

"I didn't _fucking_ kiss her! I was looking for you and you weren't here but then Angelina appeared and she started kissing me."

"Ok I'll try explaining it to Jules don't worry."

"But... why? I mean isn't this what you want? To be Jules' boyfriend?"

"Not just because she's mad at you no."

"Oh come on George you can see she likes you better, I mean she didn't even let me explain what really happened."

"That's not true Fred, she just overreacted because..."

"Because?"

"...she had an important thing to tell you and seeing you kiss Angelina just..." He said and shook his head.

"Well what did she want to tell me?"

"...it's best if she tells you, now I'm going to try and calm her down. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later."

George's P.O.V

I walked up to Jules' dorm. I knocked, the door opened but nobody answered.

I walked in and said: "Jules you in here?"

"You bet I am." She said coming out from what I guessed was the bathroom.

But I really didn't have any time to think because I was concentrating on what Jules was wearing, which is to say: nearly nothing.

She was wearing a black bra and a black pair of panties and when I saw her my jaw dropped.

She sensually walked towards me and I forgot about everything all I could think about was me and her in a room, alone together.

When she finally stood in front of me she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, then she started to unbutton my shirt and when she finished I held her even closer so I could feel her warm body on me: it was the most magical feeling in the world, her soft skin on mine it felt like we melted together.

I started kissing her on the neck trailing my way south, then I found her soft spot making her moan and I grinned to myself in satisfaction.

We moved to the bed and things started to get heated, while we kissed she started to guide my hands to her back so I could unhook her bra but I stopped, I was supposed to be here to talk to her about Fred!

Her fingers started to trail towards my trousers, I wanted her so bad but I couldn't, it wasn't right.

She unzipped my trousers and that's when I lost it.

"NO!" I blurted out.

She stopped and looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"What's the matter George? I thought you wanted this."

"Yes Jules I do, I want this so much but... I don't want to be your boyfriend..."

"Y-you don't? "

"Not just because you're mad at Fred, I don't think that's fair. I want you to choose me because you love me, because you love me more than Fred. When that moment comes, if it comes... I'll be more than happy to be your boyfriend."

"Wow, you really mean it don't you?"

I stroked her cheek.

"Of course I do. Please don't be mad at Fred, if you just let him explain you'll realize that what you saw isn't what really happened."

"Then what really happened?"

"I think you should hear it from him, just as you should tell him about the baby."

Then I put my shirt on and stood up, she just stared blankly at the wall.

I walked away but before I left the room she said:

"George Weasley... you're the sweetest guy in the world."

"And the hottest!" I added and left.

***

Fred's P.O.V

When I woke up I noticed that everyone else was still sleeping, well it was Sunday... but one bed was empty: George's.

On his bed I found a note:

_To Fred_

_You, Jules and I need to talk, be in the girl's abandoned bathroom at 10:00._

_See you there,_

_George._

Why in Merlin's name did they choose the girl's bathroom?

Never mind, I need to get ready it was nearly 10 o'clock.

***

When I walked in the girl's bathroom I saw George sitting on the edge of a sink and he was staring at the floor, he looked... sad, and it was weird... seeing him this way.

Then I looked closer and I saw a single tear run down his cheek, oh God!

Was he... crying?

I don't ever think I saw him cry, for real I mean, we used to pretend to cry when we were little all the time to get out of trouble.

"Hey Georgie." I finally said.

He quickly wiped a hand across his face and looked up at me.

"Hey Fred." he said.

"You ok? Were you crying?"

He didn't answer.

"Jules not here yet?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah... she's in the bathroom... sh-she's sick." He said and closed his eyes.

What the heck is going on here?!

Everybody's been acting weird: first Snape, then Jules, Angelina and now even George!

"Hey Fred."

I turned around and I saw Jules, I didn't even hear her come in, she looked like hell though: she was paler than usual and she looked tired. But she was still the most perfect girl in the world to me.

"Hey." I shyly said.

"Fred I have something very important to tell you but first I want you to know that if in anyway you love Angelina don't worry because I'm going to take care of this myself and I don't want any help from you or from George."

Help? Why would she need help? What is going on?

"Jules I'm not in love with Angelina, she kissed me but I didn't kiss her back and you walked in on the scene."

"Ok I'm sorry I got mad at you."

"I'm sorry to Jules. Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Fred... I'm pregnant."

What?! Why didn't anyone tell me before?!

"Your _PREGNANT_! Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who's the father? How do you feel?"

"Calm down Fred I'm fine Snape is going to help me hide the way my body's going to change and help me not to feel sick giving me some potions. And I don't know if you're the father or George is."

"Well is there a way to find out?" George asked.

"Yes after the child is born muggles do this DNA test that makes you find out who the father is." Jules said.

"Why is Snape helping you, has he asked anything in return?" I asked.

"No he hasn't."

"Well it seems very strange to me why would he care if you're pregnant?"

"I don't know... but it's the only pound I've got."

Pansy Parkingson's P.O.V

I was on my way to the girl's abandoned bathroom when I herd voices from the inside, I peeked from the door and saw who it was: Weasley clone 1, Weasley clone 2 and Weasley slag.

I listened to their whole conversation and Oh Salazar! Was Weasley slag really pregnant? How interesting...

And those two aren't even mad at her? Or each other?

Well I think I should brake up this happy little family, _for good_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. You are no brother of mine

Jules ' P.O.V

It's been a week since I told Fred about my pregnancy and things started to go a little smoother after that: Snape started to give me the potions I needed which made everything better I guess, I bet every woman in the world wished to live their pregnancy without pain and without gaining any weight but then again I don't think that any woman would want to be pregnant at 15.

The only thing that I was worried about were Fred and George, they started to drift apart after I told them about the baby and guilt started to wash over me, it was _my_ fault, _I_ ruined their relationship.

I tried talking to them but they kept denying that they were mad at each other but I knew the boys too well and I could tell they were lying to me.

Fred's P.O.V

It's been a rough week.

When Jules told me that she was pregnant I just wanted to hold her and kiss her, she was everything to me even if having a kid scared me a little because I was 17, it was my fault if she was pregnant and she was only 15 and still decided to keep the baby she was strongest person I've ever known.

As for George and I we've been fighting and shouting at each other all the time.

_flashback: 7 days before_

_George and I got back to our dorm after talking to Jules, my head was still spinning from when Jules told me that she was pregnant._

_"Right Fred now that you know that Jules is pregnant you have to back off_ _." George said._   
_"I'm sorry, what?"_ _I asked._

_"Jules needs someone who can take care of her, someone loyal who always will be there for her, someone like me."_

_"And why can't I be that person?"_

_"Because you've made her suffer for the past month, God knows why you always seem to make her cry."_

_"George what are you on about? You know the reasons why she got mad at me and it's not like I did what I did on purpose!"_

_"That's your answer to everything isn't it? You never take responsibility for anything and you always manage to have an excuse for something you did! So why do you think that I'm going to let YOU take care of Jules and MY child?" He shouted at me._

_"YOUR child? Why are you so sure that it's your child? I have the same chances that you have to be the father of that kid!" I shouted back at him._

_"Fred, listen to me just stay away from Jules and go shag Angelina or something or I'll make sure Jules hates you and she will never speak to you again."_

_"Is that a threat George?"_

_"Yeah, it is!"_

_"Well guess what? Your words don't mean shit to me! I will go after Jules and I WILL win her over!"_

_We just looked at each other with hatred in our eyes._

_"You are no brother of mine." He said and left._

_End of flashback_

I was walking down a corridor to DADA class and I was looking down at my feet when I suddenly bumped into someone.

I looked up and saw George.

"Watch where you're going _twat_!" He said.

That's when I completely lost it: I punched George right in his face and I heard something snap, must have been his nose.

He stumbled back but didn't fall, Oh Merlin! What have I done? This is my twin brother and I just broke his nose!

I was about to apologize to him when he jumped on me and started to punch me in the face.

Jules P.O.V

I was walking with Hermione and the rest of the Griffindor fifth years to class when I saw something and my heart stopped: Fred and George where on the ground wrestling, George's face was covered with blood and Fred's face was all bruised.

I immediately ran towards them, and when they realized what was happening so did most of my classmates.

"GEORGE! FRED! _PLEASE STOP_!" I screamed but they didn't even look at me.

So I got in between them and faced Fred who slapped me hard in the face.

I fell on the cold floor with a tear running down my cheek as my eyes closed, the rest fell in to darkness.

***

I woke up on a couch in the Griffindor common room surrounded by familiar faces, there were: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Parvati.

"How you feeling Jules?" Harry asked.

"A little dizzy, why are we here?"

"Well, you're here because you fainted but madam Pomfrey said that it wasn't anything serious and that you should just relax for today." Hermione said.

"And we're here because we've been asked to take care of you." Parvati said.

"Well if it isn't that serious, why do you guys have to take care of me?"

"... Snape told us about the potions he's giving you, they tend to have... side effects when you feel pain. That's why you fainted." Harry explained.

"So is it true?" Ron asked. "That you're carrying Fred's baby?"

Hermione and I looked at each other, she was the only one (apart from Fred and George of course) that knew that I didn't know who the father was.

"Actually guys I need to tell you the truth... I don't know if Fred is the father or if George is. I guess that's why they were fighting... t-they said that they're both in love with me and the truth is that I'm love with both of them as well."

I said and started crying and looking at the ground. I felt someone hug me and I was surprised when I saw that it was Ron.

"Hey, cheer up! One way or another you're going to give birth to a Weasley so that's a good thing, and you're a wonderful girl, it's not a surprise both my brothers fell in love with you.

I'm sorry that my dumbass brother hit you but I'm sure he didn't do on purpose and look on the bright side, the five of us have a day off school!"

I smiled at Ron, he knew just what to say and with the corner of my eye I noticed Hermione looking at Ron just the way she looks at Draco sometimes when she thinks nobody's looking, she didn't like Ron as well did she?

The five of us spent the rest of the day playing games and talking in the common room. But my mind couldn't help but wonder what Fred and George were doing.

George's P.O.V

While I was fighting Fred I heard someone screaming at us but we continued to fight until I saw Jules stand on front of me facing Fred.

But as she did so Fred slapped her hard in the face without realizing it was her.

She fell on the floor and stayed still.

"What have you done?!" I shouted at Fred.

"I-I di-didn't kn-know..." he stuttered.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?" I heard Magonagall's voice from down the hall.

She walked toward us an saw Jules on the floor.

"Get back to class all of you! Except... Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley" She said pointing at us. "...and Miss. Granger, Miss. Patil, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter." She said looking at them.

"You will take Miss. Ambers to Madam Pomfrey... as for you two" she turned around to face us. "You will be heading immediately to the headmaster's office."

***

Fred's P.O.V

The whole way to Dumbeldore's office George didn't say a word to me, and all I could think about was Jules, I was dead worried about her, I didn't know if she was fine or... what if she hated me?

We walked in Dumbeldore's office and we were 'greeted' by: Snape, Magonagall and the headmaster himself.

"Please take a seat." Dumbeldore said.

"Now boys we want you to explain _very_ clearly what happened." Magonagall said.

George and I started shouting in unison:

"HE STARTED THIS NOT ME!"

"IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT I TELL YOU!"

Then we looked at each other.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!"

" _Silence_!" Snape said.

"Now, now, lets all calm down, Fred please explain to us in your own words what happened." Dumbeldore asked me.

"I was walking down the hallway and I bumped into George and he called me a _twat_ so I punched him in the face." I simply said.

"Let's just put aside the violence for the moment, I wan't to know why the two of you have been acting so hostile towards one another because this as never happened in seven years that you're at this school. And why is Miss Ambers involved in this?" Magonagall asked.

"We're both in love with her and we recently found out that she's pregnant but we don't know who the father of the child is." George said.

"I see..." she said.

"You both should know that the potions I'm giving her have side effects when she feels pain so... maybe next time think twice before you slap her in the face Mr. Weasley." Snape said glaring at me.

I was about to say something but Magonagall interrupted me.

"We have decided that because of these sideffects you two will take turns in protecting her when we can't, that means that at least one of you will accompany her when she's walking around the school and when she has Defence Against the Dark Arts class."

"Why only that class in particular?" I asked.

"Miss. Ambers has requested me not to tell Professor Umbridge of her situation because she does not trust her, all the other teachers know." Snape said.

"Boys this means that while one of you is whit Juliett the other must pay double attention during class." Magonagall added.

George and I rolled our eyes, we didn't really care anyway.

"You're dismissed." Dumbeldore said.

George and I stood up and walked out of the office.

"Ok look I know you hate me right now but we've got to collaborate, for her." I said.

He just stared at me for a while and I took a good long look at his face for the first time since the fight: It was bruised and covered with blood.

"I don't _collaborate_ whit _you_ anymore: we are not partners, we are not friends and as I said before _we are not brothers_." He said and walked away from me.

***

I sat down to have lunch and everyone was staring at me probably because of the fight, probably because I was the one who smacked a girl in the face or maybe just because George wasn't there beside me.

I quietly ate my lunch ignoring the stares when I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Hey Freddie!" I heard Angelina squeal in my ear.

"What do you want Angelina?" I annoyingly asked her.

"Well I thought you might wanted to ask me out on a date..."

"And why would you think that?"

"After that kiss you gave me it's obvious that you're in love with me."

"Now you listen very clearly Angelina: I didn't kiss you, you kissed me and I didn't even kiss you back, I don't love and I never will!" I said and stormed out of the great hall.

George's P.O.V

As I ate my lunch I thought about apologizing to Fred, I had bean a real asshole to him and he was my twin brother, even if lately we've been acting more like enemies than brothers.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw Fred pass in front of me in a hurry exiting the great hall, this was my chance to apologize, so I ran after him.

Angelina's P.O.V

I couldn't believe it! Fred Weasley just broke my heart in front of the whole school!

I ran out of the great hall with tears running down my face, I was heading to the common room when I heard someone call my name:

"Johnson!" The voice said.

"Oh... What do you want?" To be honest I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but I was surprised that this girl actually talked to me considering she was two years younger than me and she wasn't heaven in the same house with me.

"Well let's just say I saw that little scene you and Weasley caused before."

"Yeah? So what?" I spat back.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to get back your revenge on him."

I was just about to say: No, get a life! When it hit me: Fred embarrassed me in front of everyone just because I opened my heart to him, I needed to avenge myself.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"


	6. Demons, letters and poison

George's P.O.V

I ran out of the Great hall but I didn't find Fred so I made my way to the Griffindor common room but it was empty, I went to our dorm to see if Fred was there but still no sign of him.

What I found, on the other hand, was some sort of basket with a ribbon on it that was on Fred's bed.

I sat on Fred's bed and took a closer look at the basket: inside there was a flask with some kind of potion inside and a letter, I picked up the letter and looked at it:

_TO MY ONE AND ONLY FREDDIE <3_

It said, I knew that I shouldn't read it but in the end curiosity got the best of me, so I opened the letter and read it

_Dear Fred,_

_I just wanted you to know that I choose you, my love._

_I've wanted to tell you for a long time now but I couldn't say anything in front of George, I mean he's such a loser I didn't want him to feel more pathetic than he already is._

_He could never match up to you: you are much more handsome and so much funnier than him._

_Anyway meet me tonight by the lake, but before you do drink that potion in basket, it's a little something I've made just for you, you'll see what it's for..._

_Missing you every second,_

_Love Juliett._

Only by the time I finished reading the letter I realized that tears were streaming down my face, how _could_ she? Convincing me that she loved me when all this time she was after Fred?

I put the letter on the bed and took the potion in my hand, I did'n know what was going to happen if I drank it and I didn't care, but something I knew for sure: Jules was going to meet me tonight not Fred.

Third person's P. O. V.

George opened the flask and drank, not realizing what mess he had gotten himself in, after a few seconds he dropped on the floor unconscious.

When he woke up a minute later he wasn't George Weasley anymore, he was a monster, a demon wearing George's face and his target: Juliett Ambers.

Jules' P. O. V.

When Harry and the rest left my room to go to dinner, I was left on my one so I decided that I should read a book.

When I opened up to the page I where I left off, something fell out of the pages: a letter.

I opened it and started to read:

_Dear Jules,_

_I wanted you to know that I'm sorry I hit you and I' m sorry about the fights between my brother and I, I know that it pains you to see us acting like that_ _._

_I really need to talk to you please meet me by the lake tonight as soon as you can._

_I love you and I always will,_

_Fred._

Fred was right, he and I needed to talk so I snuck out of bed started to make my way out of the castle.

Angelina's P. O. V.

I sat on the couch in the common room waiting to see if the whole thing went as planned.

Meanwhile other Griffindors started to enter the room, at the same time George arrived from the boy's dorms.

"George where the hell have you been?" One of the boys asked.

"None of your business!" George snapped "Now move I have to go somewhere."

"Where could you possibly go at this time of the night?"

"The lake, and don't say anything to any of the teachers or you'll be sorry." He said.

Oh no! Fred didn't take the potion, George did! I personally had no idea what it did but _she_ did say something about a lake.

I had to tell her right _now_.

***

When everyone was gone I ran to the abandoned girls bath room where I had to meet _her_.

"So, _Johnson_ how did our little plan go?"

"It fucked up."

" _What?!_ " She shrieked.

"Fred didn't take the potion... George did."

She let out a chuckle and shook her head.

"What's so funny about this? This was about getting revenge on Fred, George never had anything to do with this! And you still haven't told me what that potion does!" He shouted.

"Oh, poor thing, did you really think this was about me helping you get your revenge on your _boyfriend_? I never cared about that, the fact that George drank the potion instead of Fred makes no difference to me either way little miss. Ambers will suffer."

" _Miss. Ambers_? You mean Jules? What has she got to do with this?"

"Dumb bitch! Don't you know _anything_? Fred and George are both in love with her, she managed to shag both of them and now she's pregnant."

"W-what does the potion do?" I stuttered, I knew it was going to be something bad.

"I wouldn't call it _potion_ more like spirit. George Weasley has been possessed by a demon that will make him manifest his anger and lust on the last person that broke his heart and the last person that he fell in love with, and both of them happen to be our Juliett." She grinned.

"So you just set out a seventeen year old boy to go and hit the fifteen year old pregnant girl he loves, a-and I-I helped you, I can't believe it... _HOW COULD YOU TRICK ME YOU EVIL BITCH?! JULES IS MY FRIEND!_

Jules is my friend, and I did this to her, I didn't know she even liked the twins..."

"A bunch of bleeding hearts, the lot of you Griffindors!"

"Yeah whatever I'm going to tell the teachers what you've done and you'll be expelled!"

"Oh really? And when the teachers ask you how the potion reached the Griffindor common room what will you tell them?

Jules' P.O.V

What was George doing here? And what happened to Fred?

But more importantly, George didn't look how he usually did, maybe it was because of the dark but still... his pupils looked more dalieted than usual, it was almost unnatural.

"What's the matter? You disappointed your _lover boy_ Fred isn't here?" George asked smugly, he almost sounded like Malfoy.

"I don't know what's going on, but please start explaining--" I said but he cut me off.

"NO! _You_ start explaining! How could you pretend to love me if you wanted Fred?!"

_What?_

"George, what are you talking about? I never said that in my life!"

"Oh please! Don't play dumb with me! I read that _fucking_ letter! I know how you really feel about me."

"George what are you talking about? I haven't written a letter..."

"SHUT UP YOU LYING BITCH!" He said and slapped across my face. _Fuck not again!_

I fell to the ground but I didn't feel pain I felt numb, the slap didn't affect me in any way because the words he said felt like daggers piercing my heart.

"So here's how it's going to work: you will do exactly as I say from now on or I will beat you up to a pulp, _got it_?"

All I could do was nod.

"Good. Good night _filthy bitch_." He spat at me and left me.

I was crying, whimpering on the ground and I wasn't strong enough to stand up. I was frightened, what had happened to George?

But then I saw something in the distance that made my blood freeze, George was back for more and there was nothing I could do about it.

Fred's P.O.V

I walked down the lake, I wanted to be alone when I saw something and stopped in my tracks: Jules, _my Jules_ was lying on the ground with tears in her eyes, but when she saw me terror washed over her as I got closer.

"No! No! Plea-please get away from me! Do-don't hurt me!" She sobbed.

As I lifted her from off the ground she struggled to break free.

"Hey! Julie calm down it's only me, it's Fred."

She stopped struggling and looked deep into my eyes.

"Fre-Fred? Oh my god... it's really you!"

She said and wrapped her arms around my neck, relaxing.

I wrapped my arms around her frail, shaking body and held her as close as possible to my chest.

"Well of course it's me, what happened to you?" I said looking down at her.

She open her mouth and hesitated.

"I-I was out on my own and I... got attacked."

"By what?"

"I don't know it was too dark and I couldn't see anything."

"Well we're going to Madam Pomfrey right _now_."

"No! Please Fred I don't want to get you or myself in any more trouble, I'll be fine, really."

" _Really,_ really?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. " _Really_ , really."

Her smile only made me smile like a git, _Merlin_ what does this girl do to me?

"Say" she said dragging me out of my thoughts "what did you call me before?"

I knew by now that I was blushing, _bloody hell_! Why do I always have to be so obvious?

"When?" Was all I could say.

"Oh come on! You now, when you found me..."

"Oh! right, right... now I remember!" I said trying to be cool about it (it obviously wasn't working because Jules started giggling) "I called you um... Julie... your not mad are you?" I said biting my lip, _Oh honestly Fred_ , biting your lip?! Your a seventeen year old boy, not a horny fourteen year old girl.

She shook her head.

"No, I like it, _a lot_."

I couldn't resist any longer so I bent down and kissed her, waiting for her to smack me but it never happened.

Instead she did something I never would have expected her to do: she kissed me back.

I was on cloud nine, to me this was our real first kiss, this wasn't just lust or competing over her, it was sweet and soft it was _love_.

Jules broke the kiss.

"We really should be getting back now." She said.

And we walked back to the castle.

***

The next day.

Jules' P.O.V

I didn't manage to get any sleep last night all I could think about was George... What happened to him? I wonder if someone else noticed that he's different, I wonder if I should tell someone...no, they would tell Fred and he can't now about it he would hate George and tell the Headmaster that he's dangerous even if it's not George's fault, they would take him away from me, away from Fred away from his family and I can't let that happen.

I need to find out what happen to him.

I need to save him before it's to late.

I was walking down the hall on my way to DADA class when I heard Magonagall call my name: "Miss. Ambers!" I turned around to see her and Fred walking next to her. "Yes professor?"

"Mr. Weasley will be accompanying you to your class." She said.

"...why is that professor?"

"I don't really have time to explain, Mr. Weasley will tell you everything you need to know." And with that she turned into a cat and ran down the hall.

Fred and I started walking again.

"So what's the deal? Why do you have to take me to classes now?" I said.

"I don't have to take you to all the classes just DA because you need protection because Umbridge is the only teacher that doesn't know about you being pregnant, so George and I will be taking turns taking you to classes so while one of us with you the other will have to _actually_ pay attention in class."

"... _George_?"

"Yeah, why?"

Oh god no! I was planning on staying out of George's sight but now he has to protect me when he's the one who's hurting me.

"Heart to Jules? Are you in there?"

Fred said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...yeah..." Was all I could say.

Fred was about to say something else but we (thankfully) arrived in class.

As we sat down everyone was looking at us, well at Fred.

"Good morning class!" Umbridge said with a chipper voice when she walked in the classroom, but her voice changed as soon as she saw that there was a boy from the seventh year in her classroom.

"And what is the purpose of this?" She snapped at Fred while faking a smile and batting her eyelashes.

"I have the authorization of Professor Magonagall to be in this class." Fred said simply.

"Perhaps." Umbridge said. "I need to be a little bit more clear... _why are you in my class? This is not your year_."

"It's none of your business why I am in this class, I simply have the authorization to be here."

" _HOW DARE YOU_? _I_ am a _teacher_ and _I_ work for the Ministry of Magic. I think it's time you learned some manners!" She shrieked. Then she pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at Fred.


	7. No way out

It all happened so quickly.

The last thing I could remember was Umbridge shouting and pointing her wand at me. As I reached for my own, I heard her say something that made the blood in my veins freeze.

"Crucio!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to hit me like a shock wave, praying it wasn't going to be as bad as people said it was.

But I never felt it.

Instead I heard something, a scream.

I opened my eyes and I saw Jules, _my Jules_ , on the ground, deadly still.

I fell to the ground and hugged her body tight to my chest, just then professor Magonagall stepped in the classroom.

"What is the meaning of this, Dolores?!" she shouted. "Is it true that you've used the cruciatus curse on a student?"

That's when I realized that the classroom was empty except for Umbridge, Jules and I. Everyone was outside the classroom scared about what just happened and someone must have told Magonagall.

"Now now, Minerva, there's no need to make a big deal out of this, I was just teaching the students to respect their superiors." Umbridge replied.

"NO NEED TO MAKE A BIG DEAL?! I promise you Dolores, not only will you be kicked out of this school and the Ministry, but I will make sure you get sent to Azkaban for the rest of your life!"

Jules's POV

When I opened my eyes I found myself looking at the ceiling of the school hospital.

"You're awake!" I heard Fred's voice say.

I turned around and I saw him, he was smiling but he looked tired too.

"Fred..." I said in a low whisper but he cut me off by hugging me.

"I was so worried Jules, what was going through your mind when you jumped in front of me?" He stopped hugging me and looked at me worryingly.

"What do you mean Fred? I care about you and I couldn't watch that psycho hurt you."

"Jules, I know that but you're pregnant and with Snape's medications the curse must of hurt you much more than it normally should have."

I was about to say something when madame Pomfrey raced into the room.

"Make way Mr. Weasley, make way." she said. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Better I guess... what happened after I passed out?"

"Well Magonagall was informed about what happened and she was furious. All the teachers had a meeting and the banded Umbridge from the school and the Ministry is still deciding what to do with her." Fred said.

"Yes well come on now Mr. Weasley go back to your dorm, let's leave miss Ambers to rest. Sleep tight dear."

And with that they left.

I stayed there silently, I wasn't tired or in pain I had been sleeping for god knows how long, but still I did my best and closed my eyes trying to rid my head of all thoughts.

"Hello my dear Juliett." A voice in the dark said, it wasn't just a voice, it was George's voice. My eyes snapped open and my breathing quickened.

"You know I've missed you so much." He said and chuckled. "Why don't you answer me my love? I can hear you breathing , you know? You're scared of me; but you want me too, you want my skin touching yours because deep down you have feelings for me but only feelings of lust, you don't really love me, you're in love with the better version of me... Fred."

Suddenly he lent down on the bed and caught my wrist and I jumped. He lent down and whispered into my ear: "Still not talking to me uh? Well don't worry by the end of tonight I'll make you put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use."

Hermione's P.O.V

"Ok so I guess you know why I've gathered you all here tonight." I said.

"Umm... no we don't actually." Ron replied.

I rolled my eyes. " _Seriously_? Anyone?"

There were Harry, Ginny, Fred, Neville, Ron and of course myself sitting in the Griffindor common room. They all shook their head.

"Ugh... So you're telling me that you've noticed nothing strange with Jules lately? Or George for that matter."

"Well now that you mention it George   
hasn't been talking at all to any of us... but we thought it was something to do with Fred and Jules so we let him be..." Harry said.

"And Jules is just being quiet, like she normally is." Neville added.

"No... last night, when I went back to the dorms to get my potions book while everyone else was out, Jules was sitting on her bed and looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing only a pair of shorts and a tank top and at first I didn't understand what she was doing, but then she started lifting her shirt just above her stomach..."

I stopped talking and took a breath, it was hard talking about what I saw last night but it was too late to back down now: all my friends' eyes where staring at me worryingly.

"...it was covered in all kinds of bruises, cuts, scratches, you name it... and as I looked closer I could see that it wasn't just her stomach that was covered with those marks but her arms, legs and her back too..."

At this point I could see that a single tear ran down Fred's face, he noticed me looking at him. Just as I was about to say something, he shook his head as if to tell me to keep on telling what happened.

"... I was about to run in and ask her what happened but then she started crying, and trust me when I say that I've never seen someone cry that hard. After a while she laid down on the bed and said: _don't worry my love I forgive you_."

Everyone else was just startled from what I said and they where all pretty quiet for a while.

Ginny broke the silence: "What could have happened to her?"

"I don't know my guess is someone is hurting her." I said truthfully.

"But who would do this?" Harry said.

I did kind of had an idea of who it might be but I couldn't bring myself to saying it. "...I-I do-don't.."

"Oh cut the bullshit we all know who it is. It's George" Fred said.

"How dare you talk about our brother like that? You of all people should know better, you're his twin for crying out loud!" Ginny nearly yelled.

"She's right mate, just because you and George have been arguing lately doesn't mean you can blame him for something this serious, you know he's not like that." Ron said trying to calm down the both of them.

"THE _FUCK_ IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? How oblivious are you? Both of them disappear at the same time, they hardly ever say anything to any of us and George has been acting like an absolute prick to everyone. How much proof do you need? Hermione back me up on this." Fred shouted at them.

"He's right guys, however I think that George is under a spell of some kind. And we absolutely must not talk to Jules about this, I fear that if George finds out things will get worse for her."

***

Jules's P.O.V.

Pain.

That's all I feel.

Even when George isn't hurting me, it's all I can feel.

I feel it when I hurt my friends by avoiding them.

I feel it when I think of my child and how much he or she is suffering.

I feel it when I think of George and how I don't know how to save him.

I feel it right now as I'm staring into darkness and thinking about my aunt and how much she'll cry when she finds out that I've given up on life.

I can't do this anymore.

I'm so sorry.

Goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third person P.O.V

"I still don't understand, why don't we just tell the teachers what's happening?" Harry asked.

He was in the library with Fred, Ron and Hermione.

"Because if we do George will probably end up locked up in Azkaban, I think that's why Jules hasn't told anyone about what George is doing to her." Hermione said looking up from the large book she was reading.

"Yes but we can't just sit here and let this carry on, we have to confront George" Fred said.

"And how do you expect to do that Fred? He isn't himself anymore."

"Then what is he?" Fred nearly shouted, he was exasperated and worried about his twin.

Hermione looked at him sadly and said: "I don't know... I've been doing some research...but nothing..."

"I do"

They all turned around and saw Angelina.

"When did she get here?" Ron exclaimed.

"Sorry to eavesdrop but I know what happened to George..." She said.

"You didn't do this to get back at me did you?" Fred said venomously.

"No! I mean I had my part in it... but I swear I didn't know what would happen!"

"HOW COULD _YOU_?" Fred screamed.

"Calm down! We need to know what happened to Jules." Hermione said.

"George has been possessed by a spirit that takes its anger out on the one that the person who the possessed loves the most because of what happened to it when it was alive. That's why Jules is c-covered in bruises...George has been hitting her but it's not his fault. It's mine and Pansy's."

"Pansy? As in Pansy Parkingson?" Ron asked.

"Yes"

"Why would you do something like this Angelina?" Fred asked.

"That's not important now Fred. What's important is how to help George and Jules. Angelina, do you know anything else about this spirit that might help us?" Hermione said.

"All I know is that a long time ago, the man whose spirit is possessing George was madly in love with a very cruel and selfish woman that couldn't stand being poor, she asked him to never speak to his family again for she didn't like them and didn't want her husband to give their money to his mother, who was very ill, so she could buy medicine. She even told him to stay away from all of his friends because all they wanted was his money, she convinced him that only she _truly_ loved him for who he was. When the wife got pregnant and gave birth to twins, she immediately ordered him to kill them, telling him that those kids were going to ruin them and that they all were going to end up on the streets in no time. So, even tho he loved them, he killed them. He was heartbroken but happy now knowing that he and his wife would live in wealth for many and happy years.  
But it wasn't meant to be, the husband lost his job but he didn't take it that bad because he was sure that his wife would never leave him, but as soon as she found out she ran off with someone else without saying a word. He eventually killed himself, having nothing to live for, but they say that one of his staff, the maid, was a witch and she cursed his spirit so that he could avenge himself. So the spirit possessed the cruel woman's new husband so that she could suffer like he did. She died because of the many beatings he gave her, and when it happened the spirit moved on to someone else and so on, until finally someone managed to trap it. Pansy said that it's been in her family ever since."

"So that's it? This thing won't move on until George kills Jules? That can't be an option." Ron said.

"And it won't be. We need to stop it. I say we make Pansy put it back where it came from." Fred said.

Hermione sighed: "I don't know... I think this is something beyond her, the only thing that we can do now is tell the headmaster."

***

Jules's P. O. V

I woke up on a cold and hard floor, looking around I didn't really recognize where i was, may be the school dungeon?  
Wait this wasn't supposed to happen, I should be...

"Look who's awake!"

Oh no not that voice, please...

"Did you sleep well?"

George


	8. Letting go

George's P.O.V.

(this is the uh... how shall I put it? good part of George's mind that's left, but he can't do anything to stop himself from hurting Jules, so he's useless. Should of called it useless George's P.O.V.

Ha ha... I'm mean.

Sorry I'll shut up).

I'm not a believer.

Or rather, I don't know if after I die my soul will go some place else. Jules once explained to us that most muggle religions believe that based on your actions in life you will either end up in heaven or hell, be rewarded or punished.

So if we really move on to somewhere else I know for certain that I'm going to hell.

Like that would change anything. I'm already living my hell, my worst nightmare.

The more this carries on, the worse it gets.

Every time my fist or foot collides with her body I scream, but nothing comes out.

I know that my expression is blank, but inside my head I've been crying for what feels like years.

What I don't I know is why she doesn't react to the pain I inflict her. At the beginning she used to scream and ask me why I was doing this. Now she just flinches and looks up at me the whole time, as if she's still searching for me somewhere in my mind.

I don't want her to do that. I want her to hate me, to scream and fight back. I want her to tell someone what I'm doing to her, so they can lock me up and I can never lay a finger on her again.

She just keeps looking at me. She may have not given up on me, but I know she's given up on herself.

I just want to hear her say: _you, you're the one who made me want to kill myself. I hope you pay for this._

And then, as if my priers had been answered, she opened her mouth to say something.

"...George...I want...y-you to know that it's not your fault. Please don't hate yourself over this. I... love you so much... and I always will, no matter what..."

And then I blacked out.

~~~

Back at the library.

"So how do we get rid of this spirit?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Usually spirits are the souls of people who couldn't let go of something which happened to them, so they can't move on untill they've resolved their unfinished business." Hermonie said.

"Brilliant explanation Hermione, thanks for that. I still don't understand what we're supposed to do"

"Well... this man's spirit was angry because his wife didn't love him for who he was, like she said she did, but for his money."

"So this guy is after a love declaration?" Harry said.

"For who he really is, no matter what. But that's never going to happen, not with him beating Jules up. I think that the best thing for her now is if we tell the teachers what's happennig. I'm sorry about George but there's nothing we can do for him now."

Everyone agreed and they set off to find McGonagall.

~~~

Jules's P.O.V

George's eyes went white and started glowing.  
He dropped on the ground and what looked like a spirit lifted up from his body.

"Thank you for freeing me" it said, then it disappeared.

I looked over at George and started crawling towards him. When I reached him I put a hand to his forehead, he was out cold.

"George, it's okay we're going to get through this... just hang on, okay?"

~~~

A week later.

After they found us unconscious on the school dungeon's floor they took us to the infirmary where I stayed unconscious for almost two days.

Hermione told me everything that happened, why it did and the consequences.  
The head master himself punished Pansy by expelling her for what she did and Angelina got suspension for a whole year.  
She also said that my faith had also been discussed by the teachers, I didn't exactly know what she meant by it but I'm sure I'll find out pretty soon.

As for George, he's still alive but barely. He hasn't shown any sign of movement in a week and everyone's getting pretty worried.

Finally I know that Fred's been wanting to talk to me in a while, I just can't bring myself to talk to him at the moment. He would want an explanation from me and I wouldn't know what to say him.

So days go by like this.

Alone. Thinking about my baby and how my heart lept when they told me he or she was okay, when I think about all the hell he or she's been through.

 _The kid's_ _strong_ they said.

Well _thank_ god, strong is what we both need right now.

Then there's the inevitable guilt pang at my gut when I think of what I was about to do to us.  
That can never happen again.  
This child deserves every shot at a decent life as anyone else.

Then I here George's light snores across the room.  
 _He saved us_ I think to myself.

_It's okay sweetie, we're going to pull through this. I promise._

Jules's P.O.V

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of voices coming from the other side of the room.  
It took me a good five minutes to realize that they belonged to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
I turned towards them. Mr Weasley stood by his son's bed, while his wife, who was sitting on it, was looking down at George.

 _He's still unconscious_.

They stayed like that for a while, until Mr Weasley left the room.

When her husband left, Molly got up, whispered goodbye to her son and started walking towards me.

_Oh God. This can't be good._

The more steps she took, the more nervous I got.   
Does she know what happened? That's probably why she and her husband are here.

Then it hit me. She probably hates me, I've ruined her sons' lives. Guilt and fear started to wash over me but there was no getting out of this.

"Jules" She said with a weak voice. I'd only spoken to her few times in all the years I've known the twins, she always was very kind and asked me if I'd wanted to spend Christmas with them at the Burrow but I'd always have to decline.   
This wasn't the same strong, fierce woman I'd met.   
She looked broken and it was my fault.

"Sweetie how are you?"

"A little better than a few days ago, thanks Mrs. Waesley."

"How many times Jules." She sobbed _"Please just call me Molly."_

Mrs. Weasley then hugged me so tight I could barely breathe. Still I hugged her back with all the strength I could muster.

_My mistakes ended up affecting her too, she doesn't deserve this._

"So, how's... how's George doing?"

She slowly let go of me and her gaze fell to the floor.

"Much better. Soon, once he wakes up, he'll be able to leave. That's why today's your last day in the infirmary."

"They're letting me go? How--When was this decided?"

"Your professors will soon be here to explain everything to you. From what I understood they don't want you to be around the boys for a while. A _long_ while. But Jules whatever they say, please try to change their minds. The boys need you, especially right now. Fred said he hasn't talked to you for a month now and George well..."

"Are you actually encouraging me to stay around them? You know what happened, most people would call me a slut and say that I deserved what I got. The professors are right, I need to stay away from them."

"Yes I know what happened and no I don't think it was a responsible way of behaving. All I know is that you risked your life so my son wouldn't end up in prison, why?"

"Well I... I knew that deep down it wasn't really him and I couldn't let him be taken away for something that wasn't truly his fault, I just didn't think anyone would actually listen to me so I kept quiet."

"You stubborn girl, never do such a thing again! _Your life isn't worth less than anybody else's._ However you saved George's life and for that I'll forever be in your debt."

"Mrs. Weasly I--"

The sound of doors opening interrupted me, and as I turned towards them I saw Professor Snape walking towards us.

"Mrs. Weasly, I am afraid Miss. Ambers will have to come with me, there are lots of issues we need to discuss"

***

I'll save you the very long discussion that was was held in Dumbledore's office on that afternoon and tell you just the key points:

1 I wasn't going to leave Hogwarts but they were going to tell my friends and everybody else that I won't be returning till next year.

2 As for where I was going to be staying: in one of the rooms near the Astronomy tower, which was usually out-of-bounds except for classes.

3 The teachers who had time on their hands (Snape) were going to give me private lessons so I could keep up with everyone else and take my O. W. L. s. this year.

***

That evening I packed up everything that was in my dorm while the others were in the Great Hall.

I felt bad lying to them, but this was what was best for me right now.

There was one last thing I needed to do before disappearing.

***

Stepping through the infirmary doors once again, my heart sank as I saw him.

They said he's getting better but to me he looked the same as did when they brought us in the infirmary.

I sat down next to him.

"George, I'm really glad you're feeling better. Soon you'll be able to prank Ron and goof off with Fred again. And you better make amends with him because he's your twin brother, your best friend and not your rival.

I think that's the worst thing that's come out of this."

I reached out and held one of his hands in my own.

"God I wish I had the guts to tell you this if you were actually conscious, but _please don't blame yourself for what happened_.

I know you and Fred will both resent me for disappearing like this, I know it's selfish but I think a little time on my own will do me some good.

I'm also too selfish to give Fred and explanation. I just can't bring myself to face him, yet I'm sitting here talking to you as if you were hearing a word of this.  
How pathetic is that?"

By now I had realized that a few silent tiers had streamed down my face.

I bent down and kissed his forehead.

"For God's sake don't do anything stupid and just try to forget this whole thing."

A muffled sound came out of George's lips and he slowly started to stir awake.

_Time to go._

"Goodbye" I whispered.

I stood up, made my way to the door and tried to deny in my mind that I hadn't heard George calling after me while trying to get out of bed.

*** The next morning ***

Fred's P.O.V

Trying to get Madam Pomfrey let me visit Jules was to say the least impossible but for some reason today she decided to let me in the infirmary.

I soon found out it was because Jules wasn't there.

_What's happened?_

"Hey Fred"

I turned around to see that my brother was awake, but still looked very pale and weak.

"... George... you're awake."

"So... how have you been?"

*******


	9. her name is Chloe

Narrator's P.O.V.

"You can stop lurking in the hallway Jules, I know you're there." Jules's aunt, Lidia, said.

But Jules didn't answer.

"I saw you packing your bags last night. Not to mention the way you've been acting lately: spacing out, being distant and cold even towards your own daughter.

You think that acting like this will make her love you less? Miss you less?

That's what it all comes down to, isn't it?

I may be a muggle but I know what happens when you flick your wand and say 'obliviate', that curse has already ruined our family once. I'm not going to let it happen again."

"I have no choice." Said Jules stepping in the room.

Lidia spun around, now facing her niece.

"Of course you do! You always have a choice, only this time it isn't yours to make!"

"Oh yeah? Then whose is it?"

"It's mine and let me tell you here and now that I'd rather die knowing I was your aunt, that I raised and loved you than live an empty life and being clueless as to why I have no family. I don't want that life Jules, I want it to have a meaning."

"This is why you don't want me to erase your memories? Because you don't think your life will have a meaning?"

"It's not just that. I'm proud of how you turned out to be, considering your parents decided to just dissapear leaving you behind.

I-I didn't think I could... raise you, I mean.

Back then I kept saying to myself 'Just another week then I'll take her to the Orphanage, her parents will pick her up there when they come back.

But weeks turned into months and those months turned into years.

I realised that I couldn't let you go. I stayed by your side, even when you showed up at my doorstep with a baby in your arms.

I wanted to skin you, but you turned out to be a pretty good mom.

And now you're just going to leave Chloe behind. That sound familiar to you?"

"No actually it doesn't. Erasing her memories of me won't leave her scarred for life."

"Then what exactly are you going to do with her? You can't leave her with me: if I can't remember you, how am I going to remember her?"

"Don't worry about it."

"How dare you say that to me? You and Chloe are what matters the most to me in this worl---"

"That doesn't matter! My name is on _their_ checklist, that means the first people they'll come looking for to get to me are you and Chloe. I need to protect you both." Jules said as she raised her wand.

"Good thing I was expecting this then." Lidia replied and showed Jules the knife she was hiding behind her back.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"What do you think? I've already told you, I'd rather die than forget you."

"JUST TELL ME HOW ARE YOU GOING TO REMEMBER ME WHEN YOU'RE DEA---"

"...mommy?" A voice called from the top of the stairs.

Jules froze and Lidia hid the knife.

"Sweetheart, sorry we woke you up." Said Jules walking up the stairs towards her daughter.

"Mommy aunty angry?"

"Don't worry about it Chlo, we're just really tired and grumpy. Do you want mommy to take you back to bed?"

"Yay! Please mommy!"

"Okay missy let's go."

***

"This is how it's going to be" Lidia said once Jules came back downstairs. "You're taking Chloe with you to this house you're going to. You said it was safe right?"

"Yeah."

"And these people you're staying with... you trust them?"

"With my life."

"Then take her with you and leave me with my memories _intact_. "

"But what if they find you?"

"Look Jules, you really need to grow up and learn to face the facts. I'm not in a good situation with or without remembering you. They don't just want to kill me, they want all of us dead. I'm a muggle which means I probably won't survive the War."

"Please, please don't say that---"

"No, you need to realise this and move on. Your daughter is your main priority.

Just... just take her with you in the morning and leave."

Jules nodded in defeat and went to bed.

*** The morning after***

"Promise me you'll be safe ."

"Only if you do the same." Jules replied.

The two women stared at each other for what felt like and eternity.

Then suddenly they were hugging, crying even.

"I'll miss you so much."

"We'll miss you too."

They broke apart when Choe entered the room and both Jules and Lidia were quck to dry away their tears.

"Come on honey we're leaving." Jules said and took Chloe by the hand.

The child looked worried as she turned around and said: "Aunty?"

"Don't worry I'll see you soon Chlo, you be a good girl now okay?" Lidia said, tears threatening to ecape her eyes once more.

"Kay."

They were now standig right at Lidia's doorstep.

Jules knew this was her chance to say goodbye. Her very last goodbye.

"We're going to see each other after all this is over Jules, I promise."

"I'm afraid I don't believe you." She said raising her wand.

"Wai---"

"Oblviate."

***

Jules's P.O.V.

Mr. Weasley was waiting for me at King's Cross Station, Mrs. Weasley had invited us to stay with them for Harry's birthday and Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Of course I was happy I was going to see my friends but I was also going to see Fred and George.

After two years of not seeing each other and me ignoring their letters.

Not to mention I was bringing Chloe with me.

\---

A warm smile spread across Mr. Weasley's face when he saw us.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley"

"Well good morning to you Juliett..." His gaze then fell on Chloe, who I was now carrying.

"Merlin! Is this...?"

"Yeah." _Your granddaughter._

"And what might your name be then?" He asked Chloe.

"Ch-Chloe." She said and hid her face i the crook of my neck.

"She's a little shy."

"She'll grow out of it. All Weasleys do unfortunetly."

***

The car ride had been pleasant.

Chloe had fallen asleep after a while, so I decided to ask Mr. Weasley about Harry and the others.

"The Order helped him escape his house last night. We got ambushed on our way to the Burrow."

"WHAT!? IS EVERYONE OK?"

He was silent for a moment.

"... we lost Madeye."

 _No_. "How... how did it happen?"

"We... trusted the wrong people. Let's leave it at that."

"What about everybody else?"

"George took a curse to the head and lost his ear. He's in pretty bad shape now but he'll recover eventually."

A sick feeling spread through me when I heard George's name but I decided not ask any further questions.

***

As soon as I stepped out of the car with a sleeping Chloe in my arms, I heard Mrs. Weasley calling after us.

"Jules! So good to see you my dear, how are you?"

"I... I've been better thanks, how about you Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'm afraid I'm not doing too well either. We lost Madeye last night."

"It's all right Molly, she knows." Said Mr. Weasley.

As we walked in, I immediately felt safe and at ease within the Burrow's walls.

"Oh my God! Is that---" I heard someone say.

"JULES!" I spun around to see Hermione.

"Hermione!"

She rushed over to me as I couldn't exactly run with a sleeping Chloe in my arms.

"This must be Chloe. She's so beautiful!"

I nodded in agreement. "She really is."

"... I uh... had not idea you were coming though."

"No? Mrs. Weasley didn't tell you?"

"I don't think she told anyone."

" _Seriously_?" _This is bad_.

"Don't worry you'll be a pleasant surprise: everyone misses you, Fred and George included.

Now come on, I'll help you with your bags. You guys can share the room with me."

"Thank you so much Mione. How are you holding up by the way?"

"Not that great actually."

So I spent most of the day talking to Hermione, turns out we both had to change our families' memories of us.  
It was nice to be able to talk to someone who understood what I was going through, but I still felt awful knowing Hermione was feeling as much pain as I was.

"So where are all the others?" I asked her trying to change the subject.

"I think most of them are outside.  
George is definitely in bed recovering from that curse. You really should talk to him now that no one's around, even if I don't know what kind of conversation you'll get out of him: we gave him a lot of potions and herbs to deal with the pain so he's a little drowsy.

***

Taking Hermonie's advice, I decided to see how George was doing.

Finally finding his room, I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

"It's open."

_Ok, deep breath, 3 2 1... go!_

I walked in to see George lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

His gaze then landed on me and he was silent for a moment.  
His silence then quickly turned into laughter.

"Fred what am I on? I swear I can see Jules standing right in front of me!

_She's soooo beautiful._

Man I'm high."

"It's me George."

"FRED! IMAGINARY JULES TALKS BACK!"

"Please George calm down, it's really me."

"Is that so? Then what we're the last words Jules ever said to me on the night she dissapeared?"

"I asked you not to do anything stupid and forget about all the trouble I'd caused you."

"It really is you! Jules we missed you so much, why didn't you answer to any of our letters?"

"Well... why didn't you stay out of trouble like I asked you to? George you lost your ear!"

"Oh come on now, it's not _that_ bad. Plus now I get to tell people this amazing joke. Do you wanna hear it?"

I just shook my head and smiled.

_Once a dork, always a dork._

"Let's hear it then."

"Ask me how I'm feeling."

"How do you feel George?"

"Saint-like."

" _Saint-like_?"

"Do you get it? Cos I'm _holey_." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

God only knows why I bursted out laughing.

Maybe it was because it was the most ridiculous joke I'd ever heard or maybe it was because George was laughing with me at his own joke.

One thing was certain though: our laughter died out almost immediately as we heard someone walk in George's room.

"George are you still going on about that _holey_ joke? The whole household probably knows it by n---"

I turned around but I already knew who it was.

There, staring back at me was Fred.

Fred's P.O.V.

You know that feeling when your brain refuses, for some reason, to process something that happened or something you've been told?

Yeah well, _it's called denial_.

But this, right in front of me, was just _not_ possible: Jules standing there, in our room, laughing with George.

She was the last person I'd have expected to see in this house.

I honestly thought I'd never hear from her again, let alone see her.

_Oh God she's smiling up at me and saying my name._

_And I'm leaving_.

She calls after me but I just hide in the closest room before she can see me.

As expected she heads down stairs looking for me while I'd headed the opposite direction.

Once I knew that the coast was clear, I went back to George and I's room.

"You fucking moron." My twin brother tells me as soon as I walk in.

"Shut up George, you're high."

"And you're an asshole, but in the morning I'll be sober."

"Did you just---never mind, go back to sleep."

"I assume that's what you're gonna do as well."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're going to stay up here all day to avoid talking to her."

"..."

"What are you going to do when she comes back up here?"

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me." I took out my wand, pointed it at the door and locked it.

George shook his head. "Unbelievable."

___

George's P.O.V.

Fred was kind enough to let me out of the door when supper was ready but he refused to come downstairs with me.

The whole family was far from quiet as usual, the only one who hardly said anything was Jules.

Mum asked what was wrong with Fred and I covered for him, saying he didn't feel too well.

Jules looked even more miserable after that.

After dinner she insisted on helping with the washing up while everybody else was set on playing _wizard Monopoly_ (and getting drunk).

The only rule? _Don't tell Mrs. Weasley._

"Oh don't worry dear, it's Arthur's turn to clean the dishes tonight, am I right?"

My dad, in the mean time, was trying to team up with Harry, while Harrry was trying to man up and ask Ginny if they could be on the same team.

My mum then slappped my dad's arm to get his attention.

"Yes dear?" He asked.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"O-oh...of course...you were talking about..."

"Arthur Weasley you are a terrible liar. So are you going to do the washing up tonight, seeing as it was your idea we should start doing things how muggles do them?"

"Sure I will, after we finish the game..."

"Oh forget it, I know you won't anyway."

"Thank you dear..." My dad said looking at his hands. "May we be excused?" He then asked.

My mum glared at him but then realised that everyone at the table was staring right at her, waiting for her answer.

She sighed. "Go on then."

\---

Jules's P.O.V.

Everyone ran out of the room within seconds.

Everyone except Molly and George.

"I'll help too." He said.

"...I'm sorry, what dear?" Molly asked.

"I'll help... cleaning." George repeted himself.

"In twenty years that you've been alive, I don't think I've ever heard you say that."

"Well I feel like being helpful today."

Molly looked at her son the at me, then back at him.

"I wonder why." She mumbled.

\---

Fred's P.O.V.

An unusual sound woke me up. Once my eyes adjusted to the light in the room and slowly got out of bed, I realised what it was.

It was the sound of a small child crying.

_But there are no small children in our house. Unless..._

_Think about it Fred, of course she brought her child with her, our child._

_No, I have no right to call it my own. Jules raised it by herself without any hep from me, I'm hardly a father._

_Those cries really aren't stopping, can't anybody else hear them?_

_I should go upstairs, just to check if he or she is ok._

_No way! Jules probably doesn't want you anywhere near her child and with good reason._

After debating with myself for God knows how long, I found myself walking towards the guest room Hermione and Jules shared.

The crying continued.

I rested my head against the door...

_This is a bad idea._

...walked in...

_No turning back now._

...and was met with a breath-taking sight.

Sitting on something that was somewhere between a bed and a crib, was the child I'd been dying to see but always managed to keep my distance from for the past two years.

It was a little girl: she had the trademark Weasley hair and Jules's breath-taking green eyes.

I was so taken back by all this that I forgot that the little girl was actually crying and I needed to do something about it.

I rushed to her side and held her in my arms.

It was the first time I'd ever held a small child and it's almost impossible to describe what it feels like to someone who never has.

The kid was no longer a little baby but she still felt incredibly frail in my arms, and hurting her was suddenly my biggest fear.

"Hey hey, come on now, there's no need to cry like that sweetheart." _Really Fred? Sweetheart?_ "Life at your age isn't that bad really... ok maybe there's old ladies that want to pinch your face all the time or boring people that keep your mum from you sometimes... but honestly old ladies tend to pinch everybody's face at any age so don't take it personally, as for your mother don't worry, there's no one who matters more to her in this world than you, same goes for me." I said and kissed her on the head.

The little girl looked up at me with a curious expression for a few seconds...

_She stopped crying! I might actually be cut out for this whole fatherhood thing._

...then began crying again.

_Never mind._

"Fred, what are you doing?"

I turned around to see Hermione.

"I'm just trying to calm her down, what's her name?"

"Well I must say your method isn't exactly working. As for the name why don't you ask Jules?"

I just stared at the ground, that wasn't really a conversation I wanted to have right now.

"Anyway she's probably hungry." I then looked at her hands to see that she was holding a plate full of food for the little girl. Hermione the handed the plate to me.

"Why don't you feed her?" She told me.

"Uh-uh? Me? I mean... she obviuosly doesn't like me. Where's Jules?"

hermione sighed. "I got us both baby monitor in case the baby started crying. What she doesn't know is that the one she has is broken and the one I heve isn't. I just thought she needed a break."

I nodded in understanding. _Jules did need a rest._

"Come on I'm sure she's starving."

And with that said, I sat the little girl down on the bed and started (more like tried) feeding her.

After a while though, she got used to me and started eating happily.

"Hey you're good at this!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "If only you acted like a decent person around Jules too.."

That was harsh, kind of took out all of the joy I was feeling in that moment, but deep down I knew she was right.

"I know... do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

\---

Jules's P.O.V.

After George and I finished cleaning the dishes we decided it was time for him to get back to bed.

This decision was made when George started putting things away without cleaning them first, not to mention all the plates he kept dropping on the floor. _Molly's gonna kill him_.

All in all it had been a fun evening.

After saying goodnight to George I thought about checking on Chloe , but as Hermione had said, I had a baby monitorwith me and Chloe was obviously sleeping. The last thing I wanted to do was to wake her up after that long drive.

Seeing as everybody else was either sleeping in their rooms or passed out on the livingroom floor (apparently wizard Monopoly also involved drinking) I went outside.

I sat down on the front porch and looked up at the sky.

It had been a really long time since I'd actually gazed at the stars, the last time had probably been when I was little kid.

As memories from my childhood swam in my mind, I suddenly saw a shooting star.

 _Make a wish._ I told myself. _How old am I again?_

_I wish for this war to be over soon so that my daughter can have a bright future and live a long life._

That was all I wanted, but I knew that wishing upon a star wasn't ging to win us the war. Sacrifices had to be made, and by sarifices I meant people: people that I cared about, people that I loved.

That's why I'd obliviated my aunt. She wasn't 100% safe from the death eaters now, but she had more chances now than before to survive all this.

I couldn't even bare the thought of anyone of them dying.

And that was probably going to be my downfall.  
  


  
  



End file.
